1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a and, more particularly, is concerned with a manual pull-type carrier for transporting a large game carcass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters often hunt in remote locations that are not accessible by motorized vehicles, such as trucks and automobiles. As a consequence, the hunters must transport their hunting equipment and large game carcasses, such as deer, without the aid of their motorized vehicles.
Various kinds of devices are employed by hunters for transporting the large game carcasses from the location where they were killed back to camps and for transporting the carcasses and hunting equipment between the camps and motorized vehicles or other locations. Representative examples of these prior art devices are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Giovannoni (2,613,953), Schrecengost (3,580,592), Fails (4,045,040) and Eagleson (5,064,020). However, these prior art devices suffer from a common drawback, which is the failure of users to be able to adjust their components to accommodate differing conditions of terrain, size of the load, and size of the user.
Consequently, a need exists for a manual pull-type carrier which will overcome this common drawback of the prior art devices without introducing a new drawback in its place.